


Strum

by mandaree1



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute and fluffy and ultimately lacking plot, Music, Sisterly bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Wolf cursed the day they stumbled upon the music shop. Kipo had been dragging the guitar with her ever since- which wouldn't be a problem if they were able to travel at anormalpace, but between being hunted and being hunters they didn't have much downtime.Not to mention thenoise. It madeso much noise. It was practically begging any keen-eared Mute to burst in and devour them whole. Kipo would play that thing forhours, crafting everything from light, tinkling rainwater to full-on emotional tornados, and each was another nail in their coffins.(And she kinda-sorta-maybe starts to get used to it, which is even worse, what kind of idiot gets used to something like a guitar playing you to sleep. In this world, everything is precious, and nothing lasts, and eventually that guitar is going to get smashed and then Wolf is just going to be left cold and alone and it's STUPID of her to get attached to it.)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Strum

Wolf cursed the day they stumbled upon the music shop. Kipo had been dragging the guitar with her ever since- which wouldn't be a problem if they were able to travel at a _normal_ pace, but between being hunted and being hunters they didn't have much downtime.

Not to mention the _noise_. It made **so much noise**. It was practically begging any keen-eared Mute to burst in and devour them whole. Kipo would play that thing for _hours_ , crafting everything from light, tinkling rainwater to full-on emotional tornados, and each was another nail in their coffins.

_(And she kinda-sorta-maybe starts to get used to it, which is even worse, what kind of idiot gets used to something like a guitar playing you to sleep. In this world, everything is precious, and nothing lasts, and eventually that guitar is going to get smashed and then Wolf is just going to be left cold and alone and it's STUPID of her to get attached to it.)_

"Didn't think you could be pulled from that thing," Wolf said one evening, not because she was curious or anything.

Kipo hurriedly swallowed some of her bug meat. "Didn't want to get grease on it."

"Why? It's got everything else on it."

"Because grease is gross." The girl gets this _look_ on her face, then. Wolf has seen it before. It's the look she gets when a Mute proves friendly, or Wolf agrees to something. Which is weird. Wolf hasn't agreed to anything. "You wanna give it a go?"

Wolf's nose wrinkled. She stood up regardless, because she was honestly interested in the damn thing by now, and she plucked it from the rock it was leaning against with a grumble. Kipo watched with The Look as she settled in near the fire, brought her hand to the strings, and tried to copy that thing Kipo did.

It sounded awful.

"Huh," Wolf said.

"You're gonna wanna get those top strings going too. Use your other hand closer to the knobs."

She grabbed the neck and squeezed, the same way she had strangled prey many times before. Wolf strummed and pouted. "It sounds even worse now."

"You've got good instincts," Kipo said, as if Wolf hadn't known that. Instincts were literally the only reason they hadn't died yet. The girl wiped her hands on her pants and moved closer, adjusting her hands manually. Wolf very politely _doesn't_ bite her fingers. "Here's an easy chord. Try it."

She did.

It sounds… better.

"See! You're a natural. I'll bet I can get you playing pop goes the weasel before bedtime."

"Why?" Wolf asked, plain and confused and a little overwhelmed with all the touching going on right now.

Kipo smiled. "What's the point of having a concert if you don't get your own solo?"

"…I have no idea what that means."

"You'll figure it out. I have faith in you." Kipo squeezed her hands, warm and soft, and **wow** had it been a long time since another human did that little gesture to her. "You're a smart person, Wolf."

**Author's Note:**

> I got this a drabble prompt yesterday, and I liked it enough I figured I'd post it here! Besides, this particular branch of fandom needs as much push as it can get right now for writing.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
